


Immensity

by Whatsup121



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsup121/pseuds/Whatsup121
Summary: War is coming, and nobody is prepared for it. Peter wants to help, but he's just a kid who got bit by a spider. There's no way Iron-Man will let him fight, but the possibilities of war are infinite. "Dread it, run from it, destiny still arrives."Originally posted 12/28/2017 on Fanfiction.Net
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Immensity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note before you read this--this fic was written before Infinity War came out and it was based off of the trailers. This was basically my prediction for what I thought Infinity War would be like.

_“There was an idea, to bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if we could become something more. So when they needed us, we could fight the battles, that they never could.”_

The Avengers were split, but they managed. They managed to put themselves back together when they were needed. They had to, it was the literal end of the world.

And they desperately needed a plan. _Anything_ would be better than nothing.

So, Peter watched from the sidelines as every hero Mr. Stark could find met and put together plan after plan. Nobody could figure out to do, and he watched as everyone slowly started panicking on the inside. He watched as his hope for the future of humanity slowly drowned.

Then, there was no time left. Peter was on his way to school when he saw it, the deadly circling portal above his city. The heroes had already gotten a warning weeks ago, given by Thor and the Guardians of the Galaxy, but it was no use. They came up with nothing for the impending doom that was rising up.

The heroes split up, Captain America and his team protecting Wakanda from Thanos’ army. Tony Stark took a team of his own to stop the deadly mechanical ring over New York City. Last of all, the Asguardians and the Guardians would defend the Earth from extraterrestrial forces, it was their duty as both Revengers and Avengers.

That just left Peter, the kid of the group.

Mr. Stark told him to stay away, but gave him a new suit anyways. He said it was for protection and for once, Peter listened. At least somewhat, he used the suit as protection of the people.

That is what Mr. Stark meant, right?

_“In time, you will know what it’s like to lose. To feel so desperately that you’re right. Then, to fail all the same.”_

All Peter did was help the civilians get out of the way of any collateral damage. He kept to the ground, ushering pedestrians to the outer limits of the city where buses were evacuating. It sickened him to see his beloved city left in ruins and it broke his heart to say that not everyone got out. It was the cruel reality of the attack, the debris falling from the sky had been intended to kill.

And they did.

Mangled bodies littered the street, along with their loved ones weeping over them. It was all some kind of sick torture, Thanos knew how to tear apart the heroes. Peter could feel the guilt eating away at him. _They should have stopped this._

There was a reason why they were heroes.

_To protect._

Spider-Man can’t protect the fallen, his Uncle Ben had been a prominent reminder of that. He was forced to carry on from skyscraper to skyscraper, or in their current scenario, rubble to rubble. He saved who he could, and that was all that he could do.

He should have left, no one would blame him if he did. In fact, they wanted him to leave. A teenager had no place in war.

Their discouragement only made him more determined.

He wanted to help.

It was his responsibility to help wherever he could. It was his responsibility to protect the people in _his_ city. Thanos _ruined_ his beloved city. With his mind made up, he slingshotted himself up to the deadly ring of technology that was floating precariously in the sky.

He shouldn’t have.

_“Dread it, run from it, destiny still arrives.”_

Spider-Man grabbed onto the bottom of the giant space-ring, looking around as he pulled himself up. Peter didn’t know what he expected, there was nothing here. He stood there awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot, until laughter met his ears.

“Foolish boy, you think you can stop me?” Spider-Man turned around to see Thanos standing behind him, making Peter jump in surprise.

“You-How did you? Where did you come from?” There was no he could’ve gotten behind Peter in the short time he had been on whatever this ring structure was. On top of that, his newfound Spider-sense should have warned him. The mad titan standing before him was extremely dangerous.

“That’s not what you really want to know, is it? No, you want to know why I’ve destroyed all of this.” Thanos gestured to the city that laid below them, completely demolished.

Spider-Man, for once, didn’t say anything. He wouldn’t take the bait.

“I did it because I wanted to, and to show _Earth’s mightiest heroes_ ,” The titan mocked the teen’s idols. “that they can lose, that they are not the heroes people think they are. To be fair, none of you ever stood a chance, I did all of this without the combined power of the Infinity stones.”

Peter took one glance at the Infinity Gauntlet and started shaking. There were three stones already gathered on it, the Space stone, the Power stone, and the Mind stone. Thanos had taken down Vision, and he had ripped the stone that gave him life out of his head. If the titan in front of him could kill Vision, one of the most powerful Avengers, then Peter stood no chance.

It was that moment Peter realized he screwed up, _badly._ As Mr. Stark would say it, he screwed the pooch.

He needed to get away, _now_.

Quickly, Spider-Man ran forward shooting a web grenade at Thanos before kicking off his chest, flipping backwards as a small explosion went off. He slid back in a crouch, standing up when his descent stopped. There was a cloud of smoke taking the place of where Thanos had stood. It took a few minutes for the smoke to recede, but when it did, Thanos stood there unaffected and unscathed by the mini explosive that had went off on his chest. Peter had figured this would happen, but he had hoped that it would make some kind of impact. He needed a distraction desperately, and at this rate, he would never escape.

“You see, you’re no match for me, and on a regular planet, I would leave to find a _real_ challenge. Alas, I need the Infinity stones, so I’m going to have to do this.” Thanos raised his gauntlet, ready to slam it’s power into the ring beneath them.

“Wait- Where’s Mr. Stark?! Where’s the team?!” Spider-Man, who was already panicked over the situation, was near hysterical, finally grasping the magnitude of this war.

“Oh, you’ll see” The mad titan grinned as his gauntlet met alien metal with a large clash.

Then, everything turned orange.

_“Evacuate the city, engage all defenses, and get this man a shield.”_

The next thing Peter knew, he was stuck on some alien planet, and everything was orange. He groaned as he stood up from landing face first into the ground, all his insides ached, interplanetary travel was not fun. Before he could recover, a hand grabbed his throat, and smashed him back into the ground, creating a small crater around the hero. Spider-Man flailed in the air, hopelessly trying to grab onto something that would get him out of the titan’s grasp.

“Now, now, you still have something I need.” Thanos scolded him as a mother would do to a child.

Peter only struggled more as his need for air increased. His lungs _burned,_ and he couldn’t help it when a few tears leaked out of his eyes. It was the most pain he had ever experienced. Granted, he was just a teenager, but the spider bite that started this whole mess was pretty painful. In spite of that, this was torture. The worst part of it all was the fact that Thanos watched and let him suffer in agony, just enjoying watching him in immense pain.

“St-Stop” Peter spent air he didn’t have by squeaking out that one word.

He wanted to get out of this titan’s hands and go back home to his Aunt May.

He didn’t want to be killed by this maniac.

Then in a split second, there was a hand inside his chest.

Thanos pulled out yet another Infinity stone, the Soul stone, and added it to his gauntlet, the stone giving off an orange hue.

_Huh, I didn’t know that was there_. _Is that why my new suit was so cool? Wait- Why is everything orange? This planet, the awesome stone thingy-hold on, not cool. I’m getting killed because of it!_ Peter was hysterically talking to himself in his head, but that might have had something to do with the fact that he was bleeding out and he could no longer talk to Karen due to said bleeding out. He only became more frantic when he got a glimpse of his gloves covered in his own blood.

_Oh my god, I’m dying, I’m actually dying._ Peter regretted coming back to help. He needed to be there for Aunt May.

So he tried to hold on. He really tried to, but he couldn’t.

In that one minute after Thanos ripped his arm out of Peter’s chest, Peter died.

“No! _Peter!_ ” But as he died, he could vaguely remember metal hands pressed to his chest.

_“Fun isn’t something one considers when balancing the universe, but this… this does put a smile on my face.”_

_“Peter!”_ Tony screamed as Peter went limp on the ground. “You should have left, you were the plan. All you had to do was run and hid the stone I hid in your suit.” Tony’s screams turned to sobs as he fell on his knees by Spider-Man’s body, but when he saw the look of glee on that murderer’s face, all of his sorrow became rage.

_“_ You sick twisted psychopath! You didn’t have to kill him! You just had to kill him to get to me, didn’t you?! Well, that was _your_ mistake, and I hope you remember it, _you killed the kid.”_

Iron-Man powered up every existing repulser beam on his suit.

_Peter was his kid._

_….._

Spider-Man couldn’t remember when he woke up, but everything felt so surreal and he was vaguely sure that he should be dead. Although, that couldn’t be possible, because when he opened his eyes it was to the Avengers crowding around him.

They were standing around him wide-eyed and shocked, but Peter didn’t understand what was so important about him getting up.

So he asked them. “Come on guys, I’m not dead. What’s got you so shocked?”

No one answered him.

“Guys?” Peter didn’t quite get it.

“Dude!” It was Falcon who answered him. “We just watched Iron-Man beat the hell out of Thanos, and thensacrifice himself using the Infinity gauntlet to bring you back to life.”

“ _I died?”_ And for the second time that day, Peter couldn’t breathe, but he quickly snapped out of it at the mention of Mr. Stark.

_“Mr. Stark died?”_

“I’m sorry, kid.” Captain America had tears in his eyes. “He did it to protect you. He wanted us to tell you that he wanted to do this, and that you shouldn’t feel guilt over his death. He really cared about you.”

And for the second time in his life, Peter lost a mentor.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to start cross-posting on Fanfiction.net and AO3, so that means uploading my older fics. So, all my fics will prob be up on this site completely in the next few weeks. However, I'm under the same username on Fanfiction if you want to check out my works there.
> 
> This fic is pretty old, but feel free to let me know what you think of it! I'm going to be posting older works first and newer works later so the writing should improve as I post lol.


End file.
